nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamizuru Hokomaru
Character First Name: Hokomaru Character Last Name: Yoshida IMVU Username: Hokomaru Nickname: (optional) Age: 11 Date of Birth: 08/11/191 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Iwagakurian/Amegakurian Height: 5'2 Weight: 99lbs Blood Type: O+ Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Hokomaru is seen to be outgoing and clumsy. He is thought to be prone to mistakes. Hoko usually follows order very well but likes to bend the rules. He is usually does thing that are unnecessary leading him to get in trouble. He can be found to be loud and obnoxious. Always seems motivated sometimes for absolutely no reason! Is very arrogant after an accomplishment. Is known to make a fool out of himself by challenging higher ranked shinobi. Does not pulling punches in sparring sessions. He enjoys a challenging fight. His ideal dream fight is both he and his perfect rival fighting to near death unable to finish each other. Behaviour: Hard-headed, arrogant and fiery passion for becoming well known. Nindo: (optional) Summoning: Bloodline/Clan: Kamizuru the Bee user clans rivals to the Aburame. The first Tsuchikage was said to be a member of the Kamizuru clan. The Kamizuru clan attempted an invasion of Konohagakure in order to kill their Aburame rival. They were easily defeated now most have become ashamed and change their names in order to avoid persecution for their failure. Ninja Class: ''' Genin '''Element One: (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: Taijutsu Weaknesses: Genjutsu Chakra color: Green Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 6 pieces Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 6 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 12 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 40 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: Amegakure Enemies: Background Information: Fourth Generation of Iwagakuran descendant which migrated to smaller villages to avoid conflict and persecution. His father Sotomaru Yoshida and mother Mikano Haruken are small weapon craftsmen in the Land of Rain. His father native to the Land of Stone while is mother was born in the Land of Rain. Hokomaru is one of three children. Hokomaru has a deceased twin brother Rokomaru and an older brother named Kyotomaru who works on the family farm. Kyotomaru taught Hokomaru basic sword wielding techniques, as a parting gift before leaving for Amegakure Academy. Yoshida are ancestrally gifted in swordsmanship and crafting weapons. Hokomaru left his family in order to fulfill his dream of being a honored and respected shinobi. Hokomaru joined the academy of Amegakure and was a slightly above average student. Hokomaru excelled in taijutsu and felt a rush while in hand-to-hand combat. He lacked in genjutsu mostly because he found it to be useless in combat. Hokomaru has found it hard to become close with his fellow classmates even sometimes not holding back punches when sparring with them. Those sparring sessions have made him somewhat feared and disliked by the village. Hoko is an avid reader and enjoys reading about legends and other great shinobi. Reading about the jinchuriki he envied their power and aspired to capturing, sealing, and mastering one of the tailed beasts for himself. Hokomaru trains alone in alleyways of Amegakure training for the Chunin exams. His thirst for power could lead him to a lot of trouble but it worries him very little. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''